The Myr
by Lochoko
Summary: When an Alien contacts the SGC, SG1 finds itself in a very odd situation. Prelude to Unspiraled[Oh, so, so horrible. I should rewrite this.. and finish Unspiraled while I'm at it!]


The Myr Chapter One: The Meeting By: Doug K.  
  
I do not own any of the SG-1 characters. All characters and ideas are © their owners. Salem is © ME  
  
------------------------------  
  
"Unauthorized Off-World activation," the PA began to blare repeatedly. Red lights flashed all over the Cheyenne base.  
  
"Close the iris." Hammond instructed the man at the computer. With a few click on the keyboard, the iris locked closed.  
  
"Iris closed, sir," Sergeant Davis acknowledged.  
  
"Good."  
  
"Sir, there's an unrecognized IDC coming through. There seems to be something encoded in the IDC."  
  
"Well then, decipher it." Hammond said.  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
The shimmering blue light behind the iris faded away as the gate closed.  
  
"Any impacts?" Hammond asked.  
  
"None, sir." responded Davis.  
  
Down the stairs, one by one, came SG-1. Daniel, O'Neill, Carter, and Teal'c.  
  
"Dr. Jackson," the General called, "Take a look at this."  
  
Daniel stepped next to Hammond. "What is it?" he asked.  
  
"An IDC came through the Stargate. It seems this message was encoded within it."  
  
"Those symbols are old hieroglyphs," Daniel said after looking over the symbols, "The words they form, they're Latin. It's an ingenious method of encrypting a message. I mean it's obvious that either that is their language, or they're aiming for someone with a lot of knowledge to receive it and be able to make heads or tails out of it."  
  
"What does it say?" O'Neill asked.  
  
"Give me a moment," Daniel said, "If I'm not mistaken, it reads 'I am a friend. My name is...' Low-chow-cow? Anyway, it goes on. 'I am a... Meer. I shall visit you in' ..."  
  
"Sir," Sgt. Davis said, "We have another Off-World activation."  
  
Hammond hit the alarm, setting the lights back off, and bringing guards to the gateroom.  
  
"I think that's him." Daniel said.  
  
"Close the iris." Hammond ordered.  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
"Close the iris? This is an alien who is trying to contact us!" Daniel said.  
  
"Dr. Jackson, if he sends the IDC through, then I will open the iris."  
  
Daniel looked out to the Stargate. The center of the iris began to glow a yellow color. The color rippled across it. Behind the ring of light, the iris turned to dust.  
  
Daniel blinked twice, not believing his eyes. "Did that..."  
  
"Where the hell is the iris?" Hammond asked.  
  
"I think our Meer has let itself in." Jack said.  
  
Daniel turned and made his way down to the Gateroom as a young man with short crimson-red hair and sapphire blue eyes stepped through the Event Horizon. A few steps down the ramp, and the iris reappeared in a flash of yellow light. Daniel entered the room and approached the newcomer as the gate closed. Looking him over, Daniel thought the alien looked a lot like people on Earth.  
  
"Hello," the young man said, "My name is Salem Maoko, a Myr."  
  
"My name is Dr. Daniel Jackson."  
  
Teal'c, Carter, O'Neill, and Hammond entered the room, calling off the guards and standing next to Daniel.  
  
"Ah yes. This is General George Hammond, Colonel Jack O'Neill, Major Samantha Carter, and Teal'c." Daniel introduced them, motioning to each of them as he said their name.  
  
Salem bows politely to the group. "I am the Myr Salem Maoko. My race was once assistants to those you call the Ancients."  
  
"The ones who made the Stargate?" Hammond asked.  
  
"Yes, General Hammond, the same." Salem said.  
  
"Shall we, step up to the briefing room?" Daniel asked.  
  
There wasn't even a flash of light. Instantly, the six were standing in the briefing room.  
  
"Did you just..." Hammond asked.  
  
"Yes, I did." Salem said with a smile. He put his gloved hands together after fixing the long sleeves of his shirt.  
  
"So... um, what's with the gloves?" Jack asked.  
  
"Ah. I've forbidden myself to visit new worlds without them. I forget sometimes I even have them on. I'm what you might call a Vampire. Not a blood vampire, as is so commonly known. I'm more of an Energy Vampire. My abilities, such as short distance teleportation, use a form of energy that the humanoid being creates. When I use too much energy, I need to drain it from humans through physical contact to continue. Granted, I don't have to drain energy every time I make physical, 'fleshly' contact, but I find that the people I visit feel a bit more at ease when I have gloves on."  
  
"Does... Sunlight hurt you?" Jack asked.  
  
"Not in the least," Salem replied.  
  
"What about a cross?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Onions?"  
  
"Jack," Daniel said. Sam snickered at the Colonels actions.  
  
"Sorry." O'Neill said, dropping his head amusingly.  
  
"So," Hammond asked, taking a seat at the table, "What brings you here?"  
  
"I have learned recently that one of the exiled Myr, the Riam as they've become known, has come in contact with a Goa'uld," Salem said, following Hammond's lead and taking a seat. The rest of SG-1 take a seat as well. "I'm not sure if the Riam was taken by the Goa'uld, or if he offered himself to them, but there have been reports of people dead by our means."  
  
"As in, drained of energy," Hammond asked.  
  
"Precisely. The Myr and the Riam both live on a principle that the death of a person through draining should be and is forbidden. The last contact with the Riam, who were exiled back when the Myr were the Assistants of the Ancients, acknowledged that they still upheld that standard. The only other explanation for it is that a Riam has been infected, and no longer upholds our morals."  
  
"Infected. I like that," O'Neill pointed out.  
  
"Of course you would." Daniel said.  
  
"I believe the term you're looking for is that a Riam has become an unwilling host for the Goa'uld. Not an uncommon process, I'm afraid." Hammond responded.  
  
"So what do you expect us to do against an Energy Vamp?" Jack asked.  
  
"Well, being that you've had prior experience with the Goa'uld, I was hoping you could help me find this Riam host and find out if the Riam have given themselves over or if they've been forcefully turned into hosts."  
  
"How do you know so much about us?" Daniel wondered, speaking aloud accidentaly.  
  
Salem smiled. "Your Asgard friends. They were the first I talked to. Thats why I sent you a message through your IDC channel."  
  
"Ahh. Makes sense. So Thor sent you to us?" O'Neill asked.  
  
"Yes. Thor was the one who reccommended SG-1."  
  
"Figures."  
  
"So how exactly can we help?" Hammond asked.  
  
"Well, some Goa'uld background knowledge would be a great help." Salem responded.  
  
"General, I could brief Salem on the Goa'uld," Daniel offered.  
  
"Good. We'll start there. Mr. Maoko, I must inform you that I cannot let you off the base, but you're more than welcome to use our facilities." General Hammond said.  
  
"Thank you." Salem said.  
  
The group stood up, Salem looking to Daniel for direction as Jack put his mouth next to Daniels ear. "Be careful, Danny-boy," he whispered.  
  
"I will, Jack," Daniel replied before notioning to Salem and leading him off to another area of the Cheyenne Base. 


End file.
